


Unspoken

by Pepitabread



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, young and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepitabread/pseuds/Pepitabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard is leaving for the military the next morning, and Bård can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Small noises in the night, enough to annoy anyone trying to sleep, brought Bård into his brother's bedroom at 2 am one sunday night. Vegard was leaving for the military in the morning, and he was sat on the floor beside his bed, packing the last of his stuff. Bård didn't bother knocking, he walked straight in and stared at his dark haired brother. "I can't sleep" he said.

"Sorry", Vegard replied. "I tried to be quiet"

"That's not why" the younger countered. "I've been thinking about how much I'm gonna miss you"

Vegard got up from the floor. "I'm gonna miss you too"

"What do you think you'll miss more, me or your hair?", Bård asked, lifting his hand to pull out the scrunchie tied around the older ones hair. 

The dark curls sprung free from their former grip, flowing down past Vegard's shoulder and quite a bit down on his back. "You look like a Greek god" he whispered, and quickly bit his lip as he realised what he'd just said. 

Vegard chuckled, "do I really?", he raised an eyebrow at the younger one. 

Bård looked at him with flushed cheeks. "Yeah, you do."

They held eye contact for a while until Vegard cleared his throat, "Bård?"

"Hmm?"

Vegard looked at him with a smile, "do you want to cut it?"

"What?"

"My hair. Do you want to cut it off? It's coming off tomorrow anyway, might as well do it tonight."

"Would you really let me do that?", the younger one gasped.

"Yeah I trust you. And besides, I'd rather have someone I love do it"

Bård swallowed a breath at his brother's words. Did he really say love? Was it a slip up, or did he mean it in the brotherly way? 

Bård had harboured feelings for his older brother for a long time. Feelings he shouldn't have, which he hoped would disappear while Vegard was away in the army. Could it be that Vegard possibly felt the same? His heart fluttered at the thought.

"I'll go get the scissors", Vegard said, pulling Bård out of his thoughts, "wait here"

Vegard spun around and headed out the door, leaving Bård sat on the edge of the bed looking around his big brother's room. 

His eyes wandered to the keyboard in the corner. Vegard had taught him to play it when they were younger. He remembered how his brother would smile at him and lay his fingers over his own and press them down on the keys when he played wrong. He still did that to this day. What Vegard didn't know was that Bård had learned how to play perfectly years ago.

"Found it!" Vegard chirped as he reentered his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. 

_He locked the door,_ Bård's heart skipped a beat. _It might just have been out of habit.. but, his door is almost always open, isn't it?_ Bård swallowed hard and tried to focus as Vegard handed him the shears. 

"Ready?" the older one asked. 

"Only if you are", Bård replied, his hands shaking a bit too much for his liking. 

Vegard sat down with his back against his brother's legs, "I've been ready for longer than you know"

Bård could barely focus on the task at hand. His brother's words and actions were making his mind race. _I'm reading too much into this_ , he tried to tell himself, as he slowly brought his hands up, hesitatingly grabbing a hold of a chunk of Vegard's hair.

"I don't know where to start", he laughed nervously.

"Anywhere you want", came the reply from his brother. "Just.. take it slow I guess"

Bård continued picking up different chunks of the hair, rolling it in his hands and feeling its texture. It was so soft. Some of the strands were very curly while others could be described as wavy. Here and there he found the odd straight hair, perhaps not by regular measure, but compared to the other more curly ones they definitely looked straight.

"Bård?"

"Huh?..", Bård uttered, somewhat startled at the broken silence.

"It's not that I don't enjoy you playing with my hair, but I don't hear any cutting.."

Bård lowered his gaze to his hands which he had absentmindedly wound deep in his brother's hair. "Oh", he retracted his hands and felt a blush creeping up from his neck. "Sorry, I- I'll get on with it"

He reached for the scissors, opened them and carefully placed the sharp blade against a pulled out curl.  
"Ok here goes!" he heard himself say as he closed his eyes and clenched his fist around the handle. The metallic sound of blade meeting blade made his eyes fly open again, and in what seemed like slow motion, the cut off curl descended towards the ground like a black snowflake.

Bård continued on in silence as more and more of his brother's once glorious mane joined the first curl on the floor. The heap of discarded hair looked like a small furry animal resting by Bård's feet. Somehow it looked less glossy on the ground than what it had done just minutes ago when still attached to his brother's head. Like it was dead in a way, although of course it had been before it was cut off too.  
When he was down to the final piece, he ceremoniously curled it around his finger before pulling it out to its full length. He measured it with his eyes, it looked even longer now when everything else was short. He inhaled sharply and gave the hair a little tug, receiving a gasp from his brother. He inhaled sharply and let the scissor blades meet one last time. Then it was over. 

He ruffled the short strands, merely an inch long now, making it stand out in every direction. It tickled the palms of his hands. He giggled at the sensation and proceeded to dig his fingers into his brothers scalp, and without thinking he started massaging it. 

He had no idea how long he had been at it when Vegard gave out a low humming sound and he suddenly realised his hands had traveled down to Vegard's neck, slowly kneading the warm soft flesh. He removed his hands in a swift motion, leaving his brother covered in goosebumps.

The room suddenly felt quieter than ever.

"Vegard" he said tentatively, "it's done.., your hair..", he fumbled with his words, his brother's shallow breathing distracting him.

"Yeah" the older one replied.

"Do you wanna see?"

"I don't have a mirror in here, can you see for me?" He grabbed hold of the desk chair in front of him and hoisted himself up, emitting a low grunt as he did so.  
He ruffled his hair and turned around to face his brother, who stood up from where he was sat as if on cue.

"It feels weird" he stated, hands still roaming all over his head. "Does it look weird?"

Bård took a step towards him and tried to properly process the sight in front of him. Vegard looked stunning. The short hair brought out his cheekbones in a very flattering way, and his jawline seemed even sharper. He struggled to find the right words to compliment him without sounding like a love sick puppy. "It looks.. not weird". _Not weird?..._ He mentally facepalmed.

"No more Greek god?", Vegard said and shoved his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"You look better" Bård piped out. "You looked good with the hair but now you're.. You look really good." He blushed as Vegard smiled at him.

"Could you do it again?"

"What? Cut it even shorter?"

"No, the umm- the thing you did with your hands afterwards. On my back. It felt really good"

Bård felt like all of his blood left his brain upon hearing his brother's request. "Yes sure" he responded, and tried to walk around behind Vegard, when the older grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"No wait"

Bård was confused. Even more confused when Vegard took hold of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. "The loose hair was itching me"  
He jumped down on the bed and kicked off his sweatpants as well. "Some loose hair probably here too" he mumbled loud enough for Bård to hear, and laid himself face down.

The younger one stood paralyzed. His eyes flickered between his now half naked brother on the bed and the locked door. Could it be that Vegard had an ulterior motive behind this. Did it mean that he knew how Bård felt about him? Was he just waiting for Bård to make the first move? 

Bård had too many questions and too little time to process them, as Vegard called him over. 

"Are you coming? My back is ready!" 

Bård swallowed, and climbed in, akwardly sitting down closed legged and sideways on Vegard's thighs, twisting his upper body to reach for Vegard's neck.

"Bård?"

"Yeah?"

"The buttons on your back pockets are piercing my skin" the older one complained. "Could you take them off"

"Take off the buttons?"

"Your pants, silly!"

 _You want me to take off my pants and give you a back rub..?_ Bård's heart was racing as he quietly got up, shimmied out of his jeans, and sat back down again. His own thighs flush against the thighs of his brother. 

He studied the contrast. His own thighs were pale and skinny, while Vegard's were.. what were they, not really super muscly but they were much fuller than his own, and the skin was so soft. 

He tried to lean forward to get to the older one's neck, but the position he was sat in left his back straining uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and fake coughed as he repositioned his legs, now straddling Vegard's upper thighs. Slowly he leaned forward, his hands finding their way to Vegard's neck and shoulder blades. 

He noted that by sitting like this, his crotch was more or less pressing into the back of his brother's boxers. He tried to lift his hips up a tiny bit but there was no escaping the plump bottom underneath him. Giving up, he sat back down with his full weight and tried his best to ignore the growing feeling of arousal as his groin once again made contact with his brother's backside.

Vegard had stayed unusually quiet throughout Bård's little dilemma, but as the younger one pressed both hands on his back and started kneading the muscles, he gave out a small moan, muffled by the pillow he'd used to prop his head up.

A low "mmh" came from the dark haired one, and Bård was sure he'd never heard a more arousing sound in his life. He continued kneading and circling with his hands, going a bit further down towards the small of his back. Vegard was once again covered in goosebumps, and the grunts and moans spilling out from his lips made the younger one squirm on top of him.

There was no stopping the growing sensation in his nether regions by this point, and a part of him found it hard to care. He pushed himself against his brother, softly, just once he figured couldn't hurt, but the warm feeling spreading itself from his lower abdomen only made him crave more. Maybe if I massage faster he won't notice if I move around a little bit, he thought, so that's what he started doing. Hands roamed all over his brother's back and arms, all the while he gently rutted himself against Vegard's butt.

The older one uttered no words of protest against Bård's movements, only emitting the same moans and groans as earlier, when the younger one would touch a sensitive spot on his back. Bård's mind was clouded by the noises his brother made combined with the pressure his butt made on his own now fully hard member. 

_There is no way he isn't aware of this_ , Bård thought. _He can't possibly not notice that I'm-_

Suddenly Vegard shifted slightly underneath him, making Bård stop every movement and hold his breath.

"Please..", Vegard croaked out, his voice sounded hoarse, his breath ragged, "please continue.. rubbing"

Bård exhaled and reached his arms over to touch Vegard's muscles, but as he tried to lower himself into his previous position he noticed something had changed. His knees wouldn't go all the way down to the mattress. Had Vegard pushed his butt higher up against him? 

He felt another rush of blood go right to his groin as he noticed Vegard's arm. It was no longer placed up by his pillow, but down by his side. And his hand, he couldn't really tell but it sure looked like Vegard had stuck his hand inside his boxers. 

Just the thought of Vegard possibly being turned on, by his actions, made the younger one lose whatever inhibitions he had left and he started a slow grind against his brother's clothed behind. 

As vegard failed to respond by anything other than a moan, Bård took it as a sign he could go faster. He pushed down and rotated his hips, creating such a delicious friction. Oh god, he wanted more, he wanted skin on skin contact and he wanted to come, he wanted to come so badly. His rutting became more and more erratic as he had managed to free his erection out through the opening of his y-front underwear and lodged it between Vegard's thighs. He didn't care anymore, he was desperate. His panting became faster and faster as he could feel his brother moving underneath him. His hand was definitely in his boxers, he could see the arm tugging and pulling at lightning speed. Oh how it turned him on. 

Still no words were uttered, but the creaking sounds coming from the bed was unmistakable. Their ragged breaths hitched and picked up speed in stereo, Vegard pushing up and Bård grinding down, over and over and faster and faster until Bård couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to scream out but he knew he couldn't. He grinded down one last time and was heaving for breath as Vegard's thighs got coated in a thick white liquid. 

His breathing slowly stilled and he looked down at his brother who convulsed on the bed and grunted into the bedsheets. 

Then a deafening silence took over. 

Bård climbed off of Vegard and stood by the side of the bed, picking up the earlier discarded jeans and awkwardly clutching them in front of himself, covering his sticky underwear. 

Vegard didn't move at all.

"I- I should let you sleep", Bård coughed, retreating like a beaten dog to his own bedroom.

The night passed without Bård being able to shut his eyes, he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, going through every possible scenario of how to deal with seeing his brother in the morning. Saying goodbye to him no less. Did Vegard hate him for what he did? Was that why he had said nothing, not even turned around to look at him? 

Maybe he could pretend to sleep in?

The sun seeped in through his window when he heard a faint knock on his door. Believing it to be his mother coming to wake him, he didn't answer. 

He heard footsteps walking away and immediately regretting his decision, he wanted to say goodbye to his brother. He needed to.

He jumped out of bed and headed for the door when he heard the steps returning. He stopped. The door slowly creaked open and a dark short haired head peeped in through the opening. 

"Vegard.." He was met by a pair of blood shot eyes, much like he presumed his own looked like after not having slept a single minute. "Listen, I-"

He didn't get any further before he found himself comforted in a tight embrace. His brother's breath hit his ear and made him shiver. Vegard pulled him in closer. 

"Bård" he started, "I only have a minute or so but I needed to see you before I left.." He broke the hug and looked at his little brother. 

It was clear as they looked at each other, both with a faint blush in their cheeks, that neither of them would be addressing the situation from the night before any time soon.

Vegard went in for one last hug. "I have to go now, but, umm, Bård?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss _you_ more than my hair.."


End file.
